


I Can Feel The Thunder Breaking In Your Heart

by AstridMyrna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: For now, the Resistance is safe and Rey has a room of her own to try something new, but her imagination runs away from her.





	I Can Feel The Thunder Breaking In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemera (incognitajones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



> For incognitajones, who asked for a Reylo fic where the Force connects them during an awkward time (either angsty or funny).
> 
> And...well...
> 
> You should all know me by now.
> 
> [sorry y'all making this into a one shot]

After weeks spent in the cramped corners of the Millenium Falcon, Rey savored the luxury of having her own private space with enough room to walk around her own bed. It was a gift from Maz Kanata. Although her castle was destroyed when the First Order attacked, deep below the shallow bay’s surface was a labyrinth of tunnels leading to different underground safe houses. Maz presented her with a room of her choice so that she could have the much needed privacy a budding Jedi needed to meditate and reflect. Rey chose a room where she could hear the muted rhythmic pulsation of the ocean current battering itself against the rock.

“Be mindful of how you use your power,” Maz had warned as she pointed up to the ceiling. “The rock’s thick but if you cause a cave in, you’re stuck.”

Rey only nodded, as she was immediately drawn to the ’fresher. The gray stone here was polished until it glistened under the overhead light, and the single showerhead with multiple holes meant that it was a real water shower, not a sonic. When Maz had left her alone, the first thing Rey did was rip off her robes and hop in while the water was still cold. She shrieked from the shock, but she stayed in until it warmed up and chased the chill out of her body. Using her hands she massaged soap on the cheeks on her face and the tense nerves in the back of her neck, then bent over to scrub her legs. Steam built up over her face like a cotton rag over her nose and mouth. She stood up again and swayed as the blood rushed from her head to her pounding heart.

Dizzy with heat and fatigue, she shut off the water and stumbled out of the shower. Three wobbly steps and she collapsed face-first onto her small bed, the mattress springs groaning under her weight. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had never slept naked before, and she enjoyed the way her clean, puffy skin cooled while her fingers combed through the damp curls of her pubic hair. A tingle ran up her outer lip when she scraped too close to the skin. She flattened her two fingers and gently stroked up and down the sides. 

She never understood how it was supposed to feel good like she sometimes overheard the other women gossiping about it while she cleaned scrapped metal. It was just rubbing skin on skin. But what did know? Rey had never ventured further than the outer lips. Often times she was too hungry, tired, hurting, or a combination of all three to try more than that, but most often it was because she never really felt the need to “pleasure” herself (touching her skin sometimes was soothing, but pleasurable? Playing cards and listening to stories was more fun). 

Tonight felt different. Her pelvis felt heavier, thicker, and her thighs squeezed themselves against her hand. She was fed, she had napped on the way over here, and the shower had eased her aching muscles. Plus, she was alone and the door was locked. This was the perfect time to try something new. 

She pulled up her hand and observed her fingernails -- just a little too long, and she was sure to tear the delicate skin. After hunting for the nail clippers, she cut her nails until the soft bump of skin rose over them. She washed her hands over and over again, the water soothing her nerves. She shouldn’t be nervous. She had survived Jakku, survived the First Order, resisted--

No, no. She couldn’t think about  _ him _ .

Shoving the thought away, she dried her hands and marched back to the bed. Her back on the mattress and her eyes staring up at the ceiling, Rey rubbed her outer lips again. She reached down and gently touched the surprisingly tacky end. Her hips rolled up and the lips widened just enough for a cool finger to touch the soft, fleshy inside. Gently patting up the inner lips, she didn’t understand how anything could just slip inside. Wouldn't it hurt? Wouldn’t it tear? But when she patted back down she was surprised to find a few drops of wetness. With two fingers she instictively pressed down but they slid to the side and something primal in the back of her skull said to rub it, so she did and--

Oh.

_ Oh. _

The drops became a puddle of wetness that smacked in time as she rubbed in small circles that started slow but grew faster and harder with her excitement. She let go of the breath she didn’t know she had been holding, her eyes drifting shut so she could fully feel her pleasure unfurling from her slit. Suddenly her lips tensed up and she dragged her fingers away, painting her thighs and belly with her scent. Her clit -- is that what the bulging, tender thing was called? -- rose up hard and thick. A shock ran through her when she touched it. She gasped as she flopped on her bed as if she had been electrocuted, contorting until her feet nearly touched the back of her head when it was finally over. She grappled the headboard to resist touching the stinging clit.

She needed to do it again.

Once the pain faded away, she sank back into her original position. Slowly, she had to do this  _ slowly _ . Her swelling lips cringed at the touch of her cooled fingers, so she rubbed her whole hand over her slit until it grew dewy and warm again. Her slick had dried surprisingly fast, so she had to gently rub the wellspring to wet her fingers again, but it was only enough to run up her lips. With two finger pads she pressed against the knot of muscle that blocked her way from exploring deeper. She massaged the spot with firm swirls and --

Her imagination resurrected that night when she learned the truth, and she bore her soul out to Ben while she cinched a blanket around her dripping wet body in that stone hut. They touched hands across the galaxy, and it sent a shock through her being, making her gasp as her heart hammered against her ribcage, one beat chasing and overtaking the next. She turned her head to the door, expecting Luke, but he was nowhere to be found. Was she even dreaming? Sea salt and smoke perfumed the air, her exposed leg grew pink from the heat of the fire, and his massive hand was strong and soft in her trembling one.

“Rey?” Ben asked softly.

Firelight sparked in his dark eyes and hair, and she realized that his hair was not truly black, but a deep, rich brown. Her eyes fell to his lips and back up to his eyes again, her face burning from more than the fire.

“I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t want this,” she whispered.

“Want what?”

She scowled, but she wasn’t angry at him. She had always thought that she was bluntly honest, but that was with others. Ben challenged her to be honest with herself. It was infuriating but she couldn’t resist rising to it.

“You.”

His hand never releasing his grasp on hers as he knelt forward. His massive hand cradled her cheek as he brushed her tears with a thumb. 

“I shouldn’t either,” he said.

“It’s different for you,” Rey huffed. “You don’t...you’ve already fallen to the dark side” 

He leaned close enough to her face for their lips to barely brush against each other, close enough to see the fear and yearning in his eyes.

“Then bring me to the light.”

She pressed her mouth his, teeth crashing against teeth, put he didn’t pull away. Instead his hand slipped from her cheek and caressed her throat, his thumb a pleasant pressure against her pulse, and tilted his head until they fit together. Joy bubbled behind her eyes and made her dizzy, but she didn’t dare pull away. This was good, this was right, and she wouldn’t let him go again.

She grabbed his head with both hands, weaving her fingers through his soft tresses. His free hand did not lay idle. Hot fingers kneaded her breast until it swelled and ached from his firm touch and oh, what it would feel like to have those deft fingers on her throbbing clit, but her hand raced down and curled up into her drenched slit. She broke her mouth away from his and gasped as her index finger easily slipped inside her.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Floor.”

He managed to lay her down on her bed as her hips gyrated over his thigh. Without asking he stripped off all of his clothes, then laid next to her, his hair now wet and clinging to the sides of his face. It was strange but why did it matter? She was naked too. Poor Ben was so big that he could only sit on the side of her bed-- 

A shudder ran through her pelvis and she feared she would be shocked again.

“Hold me,” she pleaded.

Gingerly he cupped his hand over hers, her wet skin shivering from his touch. She hooked a hand over his shoulder and braced herself as her hip rose on its own, her finger swerving and swirling inside her. She panted as if she were hurtling towards a cliff. She saw the edge and wanted to see what was on the other side, but her fingers slowed, because what was on the other side? Her hand flinched in Ben’s--Ben, who felt her hesitation and kissed the tip of her breast to quietly encourage her.

Her breath grew ragged in her throat as her hand regained speed, rising and falling like the tide that roared above them. A low moan rose from deep within her as her body rose, her eyes rolling to back of her head as she was possessed by the raw pleasure that flooded every nerve.

“Ben!” she cried out as her soul flew off the cliff.

His hand supported her back as she floated back down on the bed, tingly as if she had fallen into a fluffy white cloud. Her finger slipped out and he caught it, cradling it against her slit. She closed her eyes and let herself crest over the tingling sensation that washed over her body. Her lips parted to speak, but no words came out. It had been so...unexpected, and she couldn’t put into words how good she felt, all fuzzy and floaty without a care in the world of what was happening in the galaxy. Her dream had been intense, but it was hers and she would take it to the grave. 

Familiar, bruised lips pressed over hers. In the haze of her afterglow they felt solid and stable. She returned the kiss, her fingertips trailing up his jaw, around his cheek--until she touched the ragged, dry edge of his scar.

He tore his lips away from hers and gaped at her, then looked down at their clasped hands over her slit.

“This is...you’re a dream,” he sputtered, his hand squeezing hers. “You shut me out, you wouldn’t...you wouldn’t want this.”

He tore his hand away and stumble backwards in her tiny room, his legs phasing through her duffle bag. Cold tears welled in Rey’s eyes as her heavy soul fell through the cloud and into the hard sea.

“It was my dream, Ben,” she said, her words eeking past the hot lump in her throat.

She blinked away her tears and watched him run a hand over his face, the one that had held her together. His dark eyes glittered with unshed tears as he lowered it to his side. He glanced at her and looked away like the sight of her burned him.

“It was mine too.”

She blinked, and he was gone.

For a moment her mind buzzed with confusion. The Force had connected them again, that was obvious, but she never felt the door she had locked tight swing open. How did she open the door without her realizing? How did she let him in?

Suddenly her face flushed with embarrassment. Ben Solo witnessed her splayed out naked on the bed, begging for him as she cummed into their hands. She didn’t even know what she was doing, she was just trying things out and now look at the mess she made.

And he didn’t believe her. He shut her out and now she was alone again.

Rey curled up into a tight ball as she sobbed out her hurt and humiliation, almost wishing for the ceiling to crack open and drown her. It would be a quicker death than bleeding out from a broken heart. But despite her feelings, the ceiling held strong and she clung to her bed like a jagged piece of flotsam that kept her afloat in a storm-churned sea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Preemptively asking you all to not yell at me about the ending because I can already feel it coming lol.
> 
> Title comes from the most Reylo of Reylo songs, "Cirice" by Ghost.


End file.
